1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal feed additives. More specifically, the invention is a fowl and livestock feed additive containing an appropriate amount of a dietary electrolyte balance additive powder containing 36% by weight electrolyte along with roughage products and mineral oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various poultry and livestock additives, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an animal feed additive which is economical and effective for supplying a proper electrolytic balance for poultry and livestock.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,257 issued on Aug. 26, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,894 issued on Mar. 8, 1988, to Robert G. Teeter describe a poultry feedstuff and drinking water additive for treating heat stress by reducing respiratory alkalosis and enhancing weight gain comprising 0.3 to 3 wt. % ammonium chloride or hydrochloric acid to provide hydrogen ions and 0.5 wt. % sodium bicarbonate in 100 parts of feed containing 48% ground corn grain, 35% of a 44% soybean meal, 6.0% corn oil, 5% meat and bone meal, 1.0% dicalcium phosphate, 0.9% calcium carbonate, 0.5% vitamin mix, 0.3% sodium chloride, 0.2% DL-methionine, 0.1% mineral, and 3.1% ground polyethylene. The feed additive and total feed composition are distinguishable for containing ammonium chloride or hydrochloric acid along with a vitamin mix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,227 issued on Nov. 23, 1993, to Jean-Luc Laroche et al. describes a buffer block containing feed supplement for dairy cattle comprising at least 60 wt. % sodium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate and/or sodium sesquicarbonate, at least 20 wt. % magnesium oxide, and less than 16 wt. % molasses. Optionally, 0-10 wt. % wheat middlings, 0-5 wt. % calcium carbonate, 0-5 wt. % magnesium sulfate, 0-5 wt. % potassium sulfate, 0-0.10% vanilla flavor, 0-0.20 wt. % iron oxide, and up to 0.1 wt. % vitamin premix. The mixture is mixed in a double ribbon mixer and compressively shaped into blocks. The feed supplement is distinguishable for requiring at least 20 wt. % magnesium oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,703 issued on Oct. 18, 1927, to William H. Lapp describes a supplemental poultry food composition comprising 50-51% calcium carbonate, 14% bone and meat meal, 12% bone meal, 5% vegetable charcoal, 4% ferrous sulfate, 4% sulfur, and 10% sodium chloride. The poultry food composition is distinguishable for containing ferrous sulfate and sulfur, but lacking potassium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,779 issued on Jun. 5, 1984, to Vernon L. Cockerill describes a method and composition for increasing the milk quality of sows and gilts comprising 65 wt. % sodium sulfate, 13 wt. % magnesium sulfate, 12 wt. % sulfur, and 10 wt. % anhydrous sodium sulfate. The composition is added to a complete feed in the amount of at least 0.5 wt. % to maintain the electrolyte balance. The feed composition is distinguishable in lacking the greater quantity added in the present invention and the requirement for magnesium sulfate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,664 issued on Apr. 18, 1950, to Walter Baker describes a feed formula for chickens and domestic animals that depend mainly on a grain and mineral mixture. The poultry feed contains calcium, phosphorus, yeast, iodine, mash material, and mineral oil. Potassium iodide is added in the amount of 0.093 to 0.125 pound per ton of the poultry feed mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,664 issued on Jul. 13, 1954, to Alvis E. Greer describes a mineral concentrate as a dietary supplement for animals and poultry comprising the formation of a trace mineral premixture-containing 76.1 wt. % defluorinated calcium phosphate, 10 wt. % manganese carbonate, 5.8 wt. % zinc carbonate, 4.55 wt. % copper carbonate, and 2.8 wt. % potassium iodide. The final mineral concentrate was formed by adding 1 wt. % of the trace mineral premixture to 50 wt. % sodium chloride, 35 wt. % defluorinated calcium phosphate, and 5 wt. % each of calcium carbonate and potassium sulfate. The mineral concentrate composition is distinguishable for its 50 wt. % sodium chloride 35 wt. % calcium phosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,755 issued on Jan. 8, 1980, to Larry C. McNeff describes a feed composition and method for feeding poultry and domestic animals which include a chloride ion intake control agent comprising calcium chloride, ammonium chloride, aluminum chloride, ferric chloride, magnesium chloride, and mixtures thereof. The control agent for swine is added to 60 to 90 wt. % grain products and 7.5 Wt. % plant products, and minor amounts of protein, molasses, vitamins, and minerals containing 0.35-6.0 wt. % sodium chloride, calcium carbonate, and calcium phosphate. The control agent composition is distinguishable for requiring chlorides of ammonium, iron, aluminum, and magnesium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,577 issued on Sep. 10, 1985, to Richard B. Hunt et al. describes a nutritional mineral supplement for animal feeds made by mixing 5-6 wt. % amorphous sulfur, 8-12 wt. % potassium chloride, and 82-87 wt. % langbeinite when prepared by mixing the ingredients, heating to 110-115xc2x0 C., adding amorphous sulfur with agitation, and cooling. 3-40 lb. of supplement mixture was added to a ton of animal feed. The mineral supplement composition is distinguishable for requiring sulfur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,561 issued on Dec. 24, 1985, to Charles J. Henderson et al. describes a method of preparing a poultry feed supplement composition and the composition for hardening the egg shells by agglomerating a waste lime (calcium carbonate) from a sugar refining process with less than 20 wt. % of beet molasses, cane molasses, wood molasses, citrus molasses, corn steep liquor, invert sugar solution, and mixtures thereof, adjusting the moisture content to 18-23 wt. %, formed into {fraction (1/16)} inch diameter pellets, dried to a moisture content up to 4 wt. %. The poultry feed supplement composition is distinguishable for utilizing lime and various molasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,332 issued on Aug. 15, 1989, to Brian R. Schricker describes a pelleted composition and method for increasing milk fat in ruminants comprising a sodium or magnesium antacid and an electrolyte selected from the group consisting of potassium, sodium, and chlorine containing electrolytes. The pellets contain 1.5-1.8 parts of potassium and 1.2-1.5 parts chlorine per part of sodium. The potassium must be present in amount to provide 0.8-1 wt. parts per weight part of any magnesium and sodium bicarbonate. Sodium sesquicarbonate and trona can be substituted for sodium bicarbonate. The composition is distinguishable for requiring sodium bicarbonate and magnesium oxide for only ruminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,963 issued on Dec. 11, 1990, to Brian R. Schricker et al. describes a ruminant and human feed antacid composition containing potassium, sodium and chlorine in the form of magnesium oxide, sodium bicarbonate, dolomite, sodium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, sodium carbonate, northupite, and mixtures thereof. Electrolyte sources are potassium chloride, langbeinite, potassium bicarbonate, arcanite, potassium hydroxide, potassium phosphates, potassium carbonate, sodium chloride, and mixtures thereof. The weight ratio among elements must be within 10% of 1.65:1:1.35:1.88 of potassium:sodium:chlorine:magnesium. Magnesium is not required. The materials must be ground to 48 to 8 Tyler mesh before agglomerating into pellets. 2 to 5 wt. % bentonite, starch, hydraulic cement or clay binders are required to resist breakage. The compositions are distinguished for adding minerals, phosphates, sodium hydroxide, and magnesium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,346 issued on Oct. 12, 1993, to Vernon E. Krause describes a method for preparing a stable thixotropic animal feed suspension supplement consisting of mixing a sugar solution with 5-14 wt. % starch containing a feed stuff ingredient selected from wheat, corn, milo, and mixtures thereof, and subsequently adding 20-25 wt. % calcium carbonate. The feed composition is distinguishable for containing only starch and calcium carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,580 issued on Nov. 2, 1999, to Francis J. Ivey et al. describes a high moisture nutrient composition for poultry and other birds containing at least 50 wt. % water, at least 10 wt. % digestible carbohydrate, and optionally bile salts, surfactants, enzymes, hormones, protoglandins, peptides, immunoglobulins, cytokines, vaccines, antioxidants, amino acids, antibiotics, vitamins, and minerals. The composition for feeding poultry is distinguishable for lacking electrolytes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,609 B1 issued on Jul. 17, 2001, to Thomas G. Cates, II describes a range feed supplement in granular form for ruminants having about 27-33 wt. % sodium chloride, about 20 wt. % phosphate, about 5-25 wt. % sodium bicarbonate and sesquicarbonate, about 4 wt. % magnesium oxide, about 10 wt. % potassium chloride, about 10 wt. % sulfur, and cane molasses. The composition is distinguishable for requiring phosphates, sulfur and magnesium oxide.
U.K. Patent Application No. 280,774 published on Nov. 24, 1927, for Rowland Jones describes a feed composition for feeding poultry and livestock comprising pellets of oatmeal, dried yeast, maize meal, bran, middlings, oats, alfalfa meal, fish meal, and cod liver oil. The composition varies for day-old chicks, growers stage poultry, winter laying hens, and breeding hens. The feed compositions are distinguishable for emphasizing the ratio of albuminoids to carbohydrates and fats.
U.K. Patent Application No. 711,349 published on Jun. 30, 1954, for Eric H. Broadfoot describes foodstuffs for cattle, pigs and poultry to prevent disease comprising 1-10 lbs. sodium bicarbonate, disodium hydrogen phosphate or sodium lactate; 1-10 lbs. calcium phosphate powder; 20-60 lbs. molasses; 10 lbs. seaweed; and 1 cwt. forage meal. The composition is distinguishable in the absence of sodium chloride and the addition of phosphates.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1,330,209 published on Sep. 12, 1973, for Ivar H. Sanick describes a supplementary feed for development of chicken meat in broiler meat comprising 5 kg. minced and dried (medicago sativa) Lucern with crushed corn, wheat bran, crushed oats, skim milk powder, dried meat scraps, bone meal, salt, cod liver oil, fish meal, and minced and dried allium sativum. The feed composition is distinguishable for requiring Lucern.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 266 652 A published on Nov. 10, 1993, for Young K. Yeo describes a feed composition for broiler chickens comprising 40-70 wt. % n-3 fatty acid (linseed, perilla seed, fish meal), 25-50 wt. % carbohydrate (wheat or barley), 2-4 wt. % fiber (alfalfa), 0.3-0.6 wt. % antioxidant (santoquin), 0.3 wt. % salt, and 0.7 wt. % dicalcium phosphate. The feed composition is distinguishable for requiring a predominant amount of linseed, perilla seed and fish meal.
Canada Patent Application No. 1,328,371 published on Apr. 4, 1994, for J. Wallace Sawhill describes an animal feed supplement with filler comprising molasses of calcium hydroxide or calcium oxide, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid, a protein meal, and filler containing hulls, shells of grains and nuts. Magnesium oxide or hydroxide can be added. The supplement feed composition is distinguishable for requiring acids.
European Patent Application No. 0 616 777 A2 published on Sep. 28, 1994, for Yasuo Katta et al. describes a domestic fowl feed additive composition containing a galacto-oligo-saccharide prepared by heat-treating lactose in mineral acid. The feed additive is added to corn or milo, vegetable oil meal, fish meal, corn gluten or rice bran, calcium carbonate and sodium chloride, and vitamins. The feed additive composition is distinguished for requiring the acid treated lactose.
Canada Patent Application No. 2,269,397 published on Oct. 24, 1999, for Tetsuo Yamane et al. describes a nutrition enriched composition for animals (chickens) and marine animals (flatfish) comprising soybean oil substituted for fish meal. The bodies of fish, krill and cuttlefish are finely ground and mixed with a proteolytic enzyme and reacted at 30-60xc2x0 C. for 1 to 2 hours. The enzyme is inactivated by heating to 80-100xc2x0 C. and 0.1-10 wt. % mixed with feed containing 60% corn, 22% soybean oil meal, 7% wheat bran, and 8% corn gluten meal, vitamins, minerals, etc. for chickens. The feed supplement composition is distinguished for requiring a proteolytic enzyme treated fish meal ingredient.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a poultry and livestock feed additive solving the aforementioned electrolyte balance problems is desired.
The present invention is an animal feed additive containing an appropriate dietary electrolyte balanced composition comprising potassium sulfate, sodium sesquicarbonate, potassium chloride, potassium carbonate, calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, sodium sesquicarbonate, roughage products such as either a rice mill by-product, soybean hulls or peanut hulls, and mineral oil. The animal feed additive contains 36% by weight electrolytes based on 23.45% to 25% potassium and 11.7% to 14% sodium. One to four pounds of the electrolyte composition is added to a ton of avian feed or a ratio range of 0.0005 to 0.002 for a pound of avian feed. For other farm species such as livestock, the electrolytes are used at levels to balance their standardized dietary electrolyte balance. The electrolytes have been found to improve the breeder hen performance as related to egg production, body weight, and reduced mortality from heat stress. Inclusion of the electrolytes in chicken feed increases the processing yield, feed conversion, and body weight of broilers which are young chickens up to 2.5 pounds in dressed weight. Turkeys benefit substantially as chickens from the addition of proper amounts of electrolytes to their feed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a poultry and livestock feed additive containing electrolytes with roughage products and mineral oil.
It is another object of the invention to provide a poultry and livestock feed additive containing the proper amount of electrolytes for each species based on their electrolyte level.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a balanced poultry feed additive containing 36 wt. % electrolytes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a balanced poultry feed additive containing electrolytes such as sulfates, chlorides, carbonates, bicarbonates, and sesquicarbonates of sodium, potassium and calcium.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved poultry and livestock feed additive for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification.